The Gray Snake of House Potter
by Naruto Senju Ootsutsuki
Summary: Harry Potter is loved and cherished by his father but neglected by his mother. He finds love and support from James and his aunty Nagini. Watch as Harry Potter the Slytherin of House Potter makes his mark in the wizarding world armed with not only powerful magic but a powerful secret from his grandmother's side of the family. Dark Harry, Gray James Potter, Dumbledore & Lily bashing
1. Wrong Child proclaimed

_**Hello everyone this is Naruto Senju Ootsutsuki with a new rewrite of Saint Peverell with a whole new twist with some new ideas. This is a WBWL idea but with a whole new concept. James is going to be the good loving parent but he will also have a dark secret that has never been seen before. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and I will try to update it as much as I can.**_

Halloween night wet and windy and children dressed in costumes running across the square. All the muggle store windows covered in paper cut outs of spiders and witches all from a world that they didn't believe in. The sound of children laughing and scampering in the streets caught the attention of a black robed hooded figure. The man could only sneer at the mere sight of the muggle children. Just being in the presence of Muggles was enough to make him sick. He continued on his way down the street when he was bumped into by a small boy dressed as a pumpkin.

"Sorry mister" the child apologized. "Nice costume though."

The man scoffed at the child but if he wanted to get to the Potters quicker than he had to play along. He put on his best fake smile and thanked the child and asked him if he knew where the Potters residence was. The child told him that if he went down the road and all the way down at the end past the church he would come to a two story house. The hooded man thanked him before casting an obliviate at the child wiping his mind clean of their encounter. It would have been better to just kill him but the man deemed it unnecessary.

Heading down the street he came to the church graveyard and right next to it was the house he had searched for. With a wave of his hand he opened the gate and approached the house. Inside he could see a familiar face. It was a beautiful woman with long black hair and light green eyes. She wore a body suit with a pattern similar to a snake. The woman was none other than Nagini. It was shocking that his once loyal companion was at the Potters home and it looked like she was entertaining the children. Was Nagini shifting to the light side? Why would she betray him after he had broken her malidictus curse back in the year 1976. Apparently he didn't realize that she left the death eaters behind after seeing how far Voldemort was going to achieve his goals. He was no better than Grindelwald. The witch actually turned spy for Dumbledore and befriended James and Sirius when they were in their six to early seventh year at Hogwarts. Lily Potter however didn't like her at all due to her catching the attention of James Potter. Lily also despised her for being a user of dark magic. But James didn't care if she was light or dark and she was welcomed as a fellow marauder with the nickname Fangs.

Nagini was using her wand to create balls of light for the twins. Harry Credence Potter a exact clone of James but with Lily eyes aho was named in honor of her most precious person and Charles James Potter who looked like James as well but with red hair and brown eyes. They both inherited the Potter nest hair although Charles' hair was smoother. The two infants were trying to catch the smoke as the balls of light turned into mist.

Seeing enough he stormed up to the door and unleashed a confringo destroying the door. The explosion immediatly startled Nagini as she had her wand at the ready. The dark lord made his presence known as he walked into the living room.

"Tom" Nagini hissed. "So the rat Pettigrew spilled the location. I knew I should have killed him when I had my suspicions."

"Nagini" Tom said with disappointment. "A puppet for the light, a follower of Dumbledore. I believed that you were different, and I trusted you with my life after I broke your blood curse."

"I did trust you Tom, back when you had the Knights of Walburga. Back then you were a wise and sane man with a good heart. Until you dove into dark magic for the quest of immortality." Nagini shouted.

"There is no dark or light magic Nagini you know that." Tom replied twirling his wand in his hand. "But I have no quarrel with you at least not now. I'm here to ensure the prophecy doesn't lead to my downfall."

Nagini waved her wand to transport the children outside of the house when Tom laughed and informed her he set up wards that prevent anyone from apparating.

"I'll fight you Tom" Nagini challenged. "I swore to James that I would protect his sons"

"Oooh I see, you've made friends with the Potters I see" Voldemort chuckled. "Well I'm offering you a chance to survive this my dear. Come back to me and I will forget about your betrayel. Refuse and I will kill you here and now."

She wasn't imitated at all. She knew he was powerful but she was equally as powerful knowing she had someone to protect. She immediately shot a spell of red light, the cruciatus curse which Voldemort dodged and sent a dark black spell which a powerful blood boiling curse but a dark version. Nagini immediatly set up a shield as the sparks reflected from it destroying nearby furniture and many other things. The children were scared and Nagini knew they couldn't handle this. She waved her wand as the children were transported into their bedroom in their cribs.

Spells after spells were exchanged as Voldemort complimented on her magical prowess. Tom was most impressed with her ability with wordless and wandless magic to a powerful degree.

"Your a powerful witch as expected from a pureblood. I would hate to spill magical blood especially someone of your power."

Nagini's response was a killing curse shot at him which Voldemort blocked with the nearby table which was thrown back at her. The witch dodged it and rushed upstairs to the children's room as she put her best wards. She was exhausted as she knelt down in front of the crib. The babies looked at her as she smiled.

"Harry, Charles aunty Nagini loves you so much. So so much, babies aunty loves you. My babies be safe be strong, I will try my best to protect you from his evil man." She smiled sadly as a single tear streamed down her face.

The bedroom door swung open as Nagini turned to face him. The dark lord could tell she was exhausted, her magic core depleted from over usage of her magic. She panted heavily as she stared him down.

"One last change Nagini it's not to late to change sides." Voldemort giving her a final chance to save herself.

"I'm already on the right side" Nagini said harshly.

Voldemort sighed. He didn't want to do this but according to the prophecy one of them was destined to bring about his death and he couldn't let that happen. He crosses the line about killing children. But his paranoia and fear of death got better of him leaving him with no choice.

"Such a shame to have to kill you. You would have made a fine death eater." Voldemort said. "But I must prevent my death in the future."

He raised his yew wand at Nagini. She showed no fear as she raised her wand for one last spell and she was going to make it count.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Voldemort said as a green light shot out of his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Nagini shouted as well as a green light shot out of her wand.

The two lights collided as it was no up to the will of the casters to decide the winner. The energy from both wands was astounding and the nearby walls and the roof itself was affected as many pieces were taken from the multiple sparks from the collision. Sadly Voldemort's will was stronger as Nagini's killing curse was pushed back until the killing curse struck her in the chest sending her to the ground. To bad Voldemort didn't remember that Nagini was a horcrux therefore he ended up killing a piece of his soul instead of the host.

Voldemort sighed shaking his head. Poor Nagini she would have been his partner in his new world order when he purged the magical world of Muggles and mudbloods. He turned his attention to the two boys in the crib. He looked at them with interest but also disgust. However he couldn't help but notice Harry Potter. The baby was looking at him as if he wasn't scared at all. That was normal for a baby.

"You are the one Harry Potter, I don't murder children out of satisfaction, I may be dark but not that dark. Hope you can forgive me" Voldemort said quietly as he cast the killing curse.

The green light struck Harry as he somehow caught the green light in the shape of a ball. He laughed much to the shock of Voldemort. Harry thinking the man wanted to play catch threw the green ball of light back at him causing the dark lord to scream as his body exploded causing the roof to collapse. The remains of his body disintegrated in a pile of ash. All that was left however was his robe and wand. Harry was marked with the Peverell symbol of the deathly hallows while Charles had a snake like scar which was from the backlash of the killing curse.

Meanwhile back at headquarters of the order of the Phoenix James, his wife Lily, and his best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were attending a meeting. The order meetings were pretty boring but they were crucial during war times and this war they were fighting was quite the dangerous one. Luckily a prophecy was made by Sybil Trelawney the descendant of Cassandra Trewlany formerly Krum. The words were as following. _**The one to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies. The dark lord will mark him as his equal and he will have powers the dark lord knows not. For neither can live while the other survives.**_

The Potters and the Longbottoms fit the prophecy since their children were born at the end of July. Therefore the two families were sent into hiding. Frank and Alice was safe in Longbottom Manor and the Potters moved to Godrics Hollow under the fidelius charm. James had Nagini look after the boys much to Lily's displeasure. James assured Lily that Nagini was the perfect choice. But Lily always brought up how she was Voldemort's most trusted solider which James rebuked it saying that Nagini abandoned Voldermort after seeing the monster he really was. James secretly didn't really think of light and dark. He believed magic is only determined by intent not black and white.

In fact James' family actually had a pretty good secret that not even Dumbledore knows. Apparently Euphemia Potter was actually born Euphemia Karen Slytherin the last descendant of the male line. James discovered he could speak to snakes and his parents taught him that it was just a magical language like gobbledygook and mertalk. But he had to pretend he hated dark magic so Albus wouldn't suspect anything. He respected Albus as a wizard but didn't tolerate his prejudice. He was even secret friends with Severus and he even had a crush on Nagini when he first met her.

They continued going over battle plans with Dumbledore when one of Albus' instruments connected to the Potter family cottage went off. The fidelius charm had been broken which frightened James and Lily.

"The fidelius charm it's been broken" Lily gasped.

"That rat betrayed us" James growled.

"My babies" Lily cried. "We need to save my babies"

Wasting no time the Potters and Albus along with Sirius and Remus apparated to the cottage to find it in ruins. Fearing for the children's lives Lily rushed inside and headed upstairs to the nursery. They noticed well James noticed Nagini's body by the crib. He took notice that she was struck with the killing cruse.

"Nagini" he said holding her body when she suddenly gasped for air shocking him. "Your alive? You survived a killing curse?"

"I'm free, the horcrux in me his gone. I'm sorry James I tried to save the boys" Nagini said starting to cry.

"Its ok you did your best" James consoled her helping her up.

They turned around and found the children unharmed and lily gathered charles into her arms. Albus took notice of the pile of ashes and found Voldemort's robe and wand.

"It seems Tom fell at the hands of one of your children" Albus said.

"But which one Albus?" Lily asked the headmaster. "They both look perfectly fine."

"Well it seems Nagini here was sacrificing herself to save the boys and apparently the love she has for the boys empowered a powerful magic that protected them." Albus explained.

"But which one is it?" Lily asked again

Taking out his wand the Headmaster scanned both children and found both of their magic to be perfectly average. However something caught his eye. Charles' magical core was slightly larger and it had pieces of dark magic within it. Where as Harry's magic was white as the whitest snow. Albus now believed that Charles was marked by Voldemort not just because of the darkness in her magical core but also because he noticed a snake like mark on his forehead.

"I am pleased to announce that Charles James Potter is the savior of us all." He proclaimed.

"Are you quite certain Albus?" Lily asked.

"Yes my dear girl I am certain." Albus smiled. "he has a snake mark where he was struck with the killing curse. He is the one destined to defeat Tom once and for all."

Lily was jumping for joy for in her mind her favorite child was the prophecized one and the world savior. She imagined the fame and popularity that will come with it. For too long she was worked her way up to boost her social status. At first she thought she achieved that when marrying James but know she was a given an opportunity to boost it. She picked up Charles showering him with love and affection forgetting about Harry.

Nagini noticed this as she picked up Harry who was being ignored by his mother. She held him close as she noticed Harry's scar on his head hidden behind his hair. She was shocked to see the sign of the deathly hallows marked on him. Could Harry be a candidate of the prophecy? Could maybe Harry be the real boy who lived?.

"Wait what about Harry?" James asked.

"Harry is perfectly fine James. I scanned him and he's perfectly healthy. However his core is very low I fear he might be a squib." Albus explained. "I believe Charles must have absorbed most of his brother's magic to protect them both."

"Rubbish Albus even I can sense Harry's magic. Harry's magical core is fine, he's not a squib." Nagini hissed at him. "But even if he was a squib I wouldn't give a damn. I'd still love him hell I'll even raise him."

Lily was worried the Potter family never birthed a squib. Plus Harry was the eldest of the two and if it was proven that their future Lord Potter was a squib it would embarrass the family name.

"Are you sure about this Albus?" Lily asked. "Are you absolutely sure Harry might be a squib?"

"Its to early to tell but I believe he might be" Albus answered.

"So what do you we do now?" James asked.

"Well I'm going to the ministry to announce the downfall of the Dark lord. Meanwhile I believe you and Lily should move to a new location since the cottage is no longer safe."

"We can move back into Potter Manor." James suggested. "It has stronger wards and the location is unplottable."

"That's perfect James I'll let you and your family get your stuff together. A new dawn has shined upon the wizarding world." Albus smiled as he left to spread the good news of Voldemort's downfall."

After he left James offered Nagini a place in Potter Manor since she would now be a target as much as his children. Nagini accepted the offer much to Lily's displeasure. She didn't want a Slytherin and a former death eater near her savior. She argued with James about it but her husband was not going to back down. Lily agreed even though she hated it.

_**Hey everyone how is everyone doing. I decided that Saint Peverell really didn't actually work the way I wanted so I decided to abandon it and rewrite the whole thing. I'm also going to add**__** some elements from my royal snake of Windsor story in this story of mine. Hope you all like it enjoy. Leave feedback and reviews.**_


	2. Potters stick together

**Yo everyone Naruto senju here with the next chapter of Gray snake of House Potter. In this chapter we see how much James love for his family really goes and a special appearence that we all know from Crimes of Grindelwald. Hope you all enjoy it. **

It's been four years since that unforgettable night, Charles Potter was now 5 years old and although he was praised as the savior with encouragment from his mother. He waa never a spoilt child. In fact truth be told he hated his fame. Yep you heard me right he utterly despised it. All the photos, interviews, conferences it was to much. All he wanted was to play and be a kid like his older twin Harry. He loved his brother no cross that he idolized him. Harry was able to do his own thing, have the freedom he so desperately wanted. But that didn't mean Harry didn't try and help him. Ooooh Harry tried but Lily always intervened.

Lily spoiled her son to no end much to James displeasure. She had rooms of toys, collections of teddy's and toys and she also had a room of things charles could use when he was older. She let the fame go to her head. Her husband rose through the ranks of the Aurors by throwing her son's name around. Unknown that James wanted to earn his rank the right way. He hated when his wife exploited Charles.

Lily soon became the light of the social spotlight any party she wasn't at was a party not worth going to or that's what they said in witch weekly's magazine anyway. Lily was starting to prepare for her New Year Ball the single most important event in the socialites calendar. Held every year since the defeat of Voldermort it was an event of spectacular proportions, undertook to hold the crowds presence riveted to the Potter family.

Meanwhile we find Harry in the library reading a book with his uncle Credence. Apparently Credence was turned by a Rouge vampire back in the year 1936. He escaped his sire and was looking and searching for his beloved Nagini. Until he came across her two years after Voldemort's downfall much to Nagini's shock and surprise. Credence was offered a place with the Potter family despite being a vampire. I mean Remus was a werewolf so why should it matter. Credence was named Harry's Godfather since Sirius and Remus were Charles'. Credence was reading the bead and the bard with Harry happily sitting in his lap.

"They lived happily ever after" Credence smiled as he closed the book.

"That was a fun story uncle Credence can we read another one" Harry happily asked.

"Your a real bookworm aren't you?" Credence replied tickling Harry.

Harry laughed as he was tickle attacked, "ooooh Hahahahahahaha stop uncle stop Hahahaha. I give up I give up Hahahahahahaha"

"Having fun you two?" Nagini said coming in with some snacks.

Credence and Harry stood up as Nagini brought them snacks and some pumpkin juice. Harry thanked her along with her calling her mom. Nagini had been a mother to Harry since Lily was far to occupied with Charles. James was thankful for that since he tried so much to make Lily give equal love to her eldest son. Nagini hated Lily completely for what she had become. A once proud woman with good morals that she once respected now a gold digging fame absorbing whore.

"Is daddy coming home soon?" Harry muffled chewing on a pastry.

"No talking with your mouth full" Nagini smiled. "And yes your dad will be here soon. He's picking up your aunt and cousin on the way"

"Auntie Petunia and Dudley are coming?" Harry lit up.

"Yes they will be here for the ball and they are looking forward to seeing you again"

Harry clapped his hands and lit up like it was Christmas again. He loved his aunt. Petunia grew out of her jealousy for her sister and made up with her. However that quickly disintegrated when she discovered Lily was neglecting Harry making her relive her own childhood. Petunia grew close to Harry as did her son Dudley. Dudley was born magical which led to the divorce of her and Vernon Dursely. But Dudley didn't care he loved magic and was looking forward to learning becoming close to his cousins. Petunia remarried to her lesbian lover Astrid Malfoy, Lucius' eldest sister. They blood adopted Dudley making him inherit the Malfoy blonde hair and his body was now fit which all Malfoy males were gifted with.

"I can't wait to see them again"

"We can tell" Credence chuckled as Nagini playfully elbowed him.

"Why don't you get ready for the ball Harry I'll be in a few minutes to help you." Nagini smiled.

"Okay mom" Harry nodded as he left the library.

Nagini turned to look at credence as soon as Harry left and attacked him with kisses and the ripping of clothing. Credence moaned into the kiss as he looked at her.

"Its been a long time since we kissed Nagini" Credence smiled.

"Yes it has" Nagini answered sadly. "I thought you were dead"

"I know and I'm sorry but do to my condition I was worried at first that I might hurt you since I was a newborn." He sighed. "I couldn't risk hurting or Merlin forbid kill you. But I noticed that you were happy with James Potter after he took me in. Your happy with him aren't you?"

Nagini looked at him before sighing. She couldn't deny her feelings for the Potter Lord. When she thought credence died she couldn't open herself to anyone not even to Voldemort when she first joined him. But somehow James got her to open up. She swore it must have been the Potter charm that every Potter male was cursed with. Or it might have been James ability to speak parsceltongue. But now that Credence is back she doesn't know if she has any of her old feelings for him again.

"I-im not sure" she stammered. "I like James I do but at the same time. I don't know I feel a connection with you."

"But it's not what it used to" Credence responded softly. "I have seen how you are with kids. They love you a lot especially Harry. Your more of a mother to him than that gold digger Lily."

"What are you saying Credence?"

"Your my friend Nagini and i love you." He smiled cupping her face in his hands. "But your life is with James. No matter happens I'm always going to have your back."

"Why do you have to be so kind?" Nagini cried happy tears.

"Call it a trait" Credence said as they laughed and he wiped tears from her face.

Back downstairs James came through the floo network as he was tackled by his youngest son. He laughed as he picked him up.

"Hey little prongs come to greet your old man?" James joked.

"Your not old yet daddy." Charles laughed.

"Oooh I know and I won't be until I see many Potter grandkids running around." James smiled putting him down. "Hey where's Bambi?"

"Harry is upstairs with uncle Credence and aunty Nagini. He was sent upstairs by mommy saying she didn't want him spoiling the big day."

James sighed as he face palmed with a groan. This again, he was getting sick and tired of his wife's attitude. At one point he was going to divorce her but since they married by the old ways of marriage they couldn't get divorced unless magic herself finds a valid reason for it. However the press was so into the boy who lived and the mother being a role model it would look pretty bad on James if he suddenly divorced her. Plus she had the backing of Albus Dumbledore. Why did he even bother marrying Lily? He would have been off marrying Nagini.

He remembered all times Harry was forgotten by Lily from birthdays, Christmas, even when they went out for public appearances. LIly always FORGOT Harry when they were in public but made sure she played the good saint mother role in the public eyes.

"Pardon me Charles why don't you go see Harry I'll be right back" James said seeing Lily in the kitchen.

"Okay daddy" Charles smiled rushing upstairs to see Harry.

"Lily, we need to talk," James commanded. Lily nodded and walked into the living room.

"What do you need to talk about, love?"

"Harry," said James. "You're not treating Harry fairly,"

"James what are you saying of course im treating Harry fairly." Lily said sweetly.

"Lily I'm not stupid I've noticed you pay 98% attention to Charles and only 2% to Harry" James said heatedly.

"James hes not the Boy-Who-Lived. You heard Dumbledore, Charles might not live that long when Voldemort comes back. He needs as much attention as possible." Lily replied simply.

"But he's still your son! You should treat him like that!" James yelled.

"Charles is more special than that scrawny brat," Lily hissed.

"What happened to you, Lil?" James asked quietly, feeling his heart crush into even tinier pieces as his wife's statement. "What happened to that beautiful good hearted Muggleborn I had a crush on in Hogwarts?"

"I'm still her, I'm just famous,"

"No, you're not," said James firmly. "I'm sorry, but I can't stand it any more."

"What are you saying James." Lily demanded.

"I can't stand to see you treat Harry this way. You've deprived Harry of a mother's love since that night. Nagini had filled the position of a mother figure which was supposed to be your job. I may not be able to divorce you since I still love you and I don't want to strip Charles of his mother. But I have to do right for Harry since he's my heir. Therefore I've decided to take Nagini as my second wife that way Harry will have a mother and you can continue your fame gaining lifestyle."

"Your WHAT?!" Lily screamed. "James you're already married to me. You can't take a second wife that's being unfaithful to me"

"No its not Pureblood lords take multiple wives all the time to ensure the survival of their family line. Besides there was a rumor when I was young that I might be Lord Peverell as well. If that was true I would need a second wife. But instead I'm doing this for Harry's wellbeing." James argued.

"This conversation is over James" Lily growled as she left to tend to the preparations,

James groaned as he sat on the couch trying to keep his anger in check. A cough interrupted him as he looked up at Nagini and Credence.

"Nagini, credence what can I do for you?" James asked.

"We overheard your conversation with Lady Potter" Credence said as they took a seat as well. "We overheard you wanted to take Nagini as a second wife. Is that true?"

James nodded his shocking Nagini. She had no idea that James would even marry someone like her. I mean sure she's pretty and she was good with kids. But she never thought James was feeling that way with her.

"Nagini has been a godsend with Harry ever since Lily shirked off her motherly duties to Harry. Harry loves you and looks up to Nagini and he loves her. I also confess that Nagini was going to be my first choice of marriage"

"Really?" Nagini asked. "Why didn't you?"

"Oooh being the lovesick puppy I was lusting after Evans. I thought she was a good hearted woman but low and behold a gold digger." James groaned. "Stupid stupid"

"So what are you going to do now?" Credence wondered.

James took Nagini's hand and presented her with his mother Euphemias wedding ring. Nagini was in shock she thought James gave that ring to Lily when he proposed to her. James looked at her and smiled and asked the big question.

"Nagini will you do me the honor of being my wife, I mean my second wife." James chuckled. "Will you marry me?"

Nagini looked at credence who gave her a look that said 'come on Nagini this is your happy ending'. The snake girl looked back at James as she smiled at him brightly.

"Yes, yes I will" she chuckled.

James cheered as he slid the ring on her finger. He hugged her tightly and shook credence's hand. Credence then asked James when he will announce the wedding date. James responded telling him that it will be old ways of marriage. They didn't need a wedding but a sacred bonding ceremony. Nagini knew of bonding ceremonies back in the early 1900s. She immediatly asked for Credence to be a witness in the ceremony, which he agreed too.

Charles walked down the hall as he entered his brothers room. Harry's room was the same size as his but with less toys and a lot of books. Charles hated how inferior his mother made Harry feel to him. He saw the elves tending to his dress robes.

"Hey Harry"

"Huh oooh hey charles. Im getting ready for the ball to celebrate your victory over Voldemort"

"I was just a baby and I don't remember what happened that night" Charles argued. "I was just declared it because of..."

"Dumbledore" they both said in unison.

"Why must you..."

"Finish your sentences" Harry joked.

"Prat" Charles pouted.

"I know" Harry winked.

"I swear we are like the Weasley twins" Charles laughed.

"Ooooh God no don't compare us to them." Harry laughed. "Trust me those two are pranking kings, wild cards if you would"

"Hey we prank dad all the time"

"Yes but unlike the Weasley twins our pranks are safer."

"Master Harry stop moving so Tippy can finish your robes" the elf said sternly.

"Of course sorry Tippy."

The preparation was finished as Harry was dressed in green robes with silver linings showing his Slytherin colors of his grandma's family. Charles was wearing a red and gold robes which he didn't want to wear but he did it to get his mom off his back. The brothers held hands tightly as they left Harry's bedroom to join the party.

_**Hey everyone it's me again I hope you enjoy the second chapter and there are many more chapters to go. Anyway love to here your thoughts and reviews. Enjoy the chapter everyone. Also hope you all enjoyed the small surprise of credence's appearence.**_


	3. An Eventful Party

**Hey everyone Naruto Senju Ootsutsuki here with the newest chapter of my story. I know you all were excited to read what happened next. Well here it is hope you all enjoy it. It was really fun to write this and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did. **

Lily was proud of herself as she overworked the house elves to ensure that everything was perfect for her savior. This was going to be the proudest moment of her life as this will increase her son's popularity and show off the regalness of the Potter family. Lords and Ladies of many prominent and old families will be attending including the minster himself. The colors were gold and red as usual. Her husband actually suggested green and silver oooooh Merlin forbid the thought. She was a Gryffindor to the end and will always be a lion at heart.

"Mistress Lily the decor is finished and guests are starting to arrive." Mopsy announced as sounds of apparating were heard.

"Thank you Mopsy please see them in" Lily said arrogantly.

The elf bowed and tended to the guests that were arriving. Meanwhile Lily looked herself over for a minute checking to see if she had anything out of place. She was dressed in a red dress with golden braids in her lavish red hair. She was quite the beauty which many men were allured too. Seeing that nothing was put of place she strutted out with a pureblood poise and went to greet the guests. The first of them to arrive was Lord Nicholas and Lady Perenelle Flamel known for their master in alchemy. Nicholas was dressed in his best dress robes where as his wife was dressed in a beautiful dark blue dress with purple sashes.

"Lord and Lady Flamel welcome" Lily smiled giving a curtsy.

"Charmed Lady Potter" Nicholas responded kissing her hand.

"We thank you for your invite to the Potter Ball." Perenelle smiled.

"Please help yourself to any refreshment you like"

"Thank you" Nicholas responded as he took his wife's hand and left.

The following guests that followed behind them were Lord and Ladies Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott, Weasley, Rosier, Daivs, Greengrass etc. Lily was very polite and welcoming to the light pureblood families but putting on a fake welcoming to the darker families. They all responded in proper etiquette as expected from them. The last to arrive was Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus welcome glad you could make it" Lily welcomed him.

"Thank you dear girl. I was just dealing with other things at the ministry. But enough of that how is Charles doing?" Albus smiled wanting to know how the savior of the world was doing.

"He is a pretty intelligent boy he's quite above his peers at his age. His magical core is still average but when he gets older his magic will increase. It's like you said he has a larger core than the average wizard." Lily boasted.

Albus was glad to hear that his prized chess piece was doing well in his studies and magical prowess. Pretty soon when Voldemort makes a return Charles will die weakening the dark lord and then he will step in and claim the title as world's greatest wizard since Merlin.

"That's wonderful news Lily. How's the other twin?"

"Oooh Harry he's being a show off out shining my baby boy in everything. Charles spends to much time with that brat, hell even James is encouraging this behavior. I know twins are close but Charles needs to realize he has a job to do, it's his duty to the wizarding world."

Albus nodded listening to Lily's rant about Harry. He too was interested in the boy since his magical core was revealed to be white as snow. Magical cores of pure snow white was a sign of a Mage. It was one of the three most powerful levels of magic. Dark magical core was the sign of a Arch Sorcerer, a snow white magical core was an Arch Mage and a golden magical core was the ultimate status as a Sorcerer Supreme. Albus was below an Arch mage but close to it while Voldemort was an Arch Sorcerer. Harry was a whole new level and that scared Albus. He hoped that Harry would least be humble trying to get his parents attention due to his brother being the boy who lived. But since James and Charles along with Nagini giving him equal love it was getting so much harder.

"Don't worry about James my dear he just needs to understand the greater good. I'm sure with encouragement from Sirius and Remus he will come to understand."

"I hope your right Albus." Lily sighed. "I really hope your right"

"Right about what?" James asked walking up to them.

"Ah James my boy how good to see you. Lily was just telling me about the boys and how they are progressing."

"Well thank you Albus I'm proud of both of my boys" James praised. "Charles is showing signs of accidental magic more frequently but Harry has shown great control of his magic at his age. Harry is becoming a book worm he loves history. Charles however is showing signs of being good at Quidditch like his old man"

"Yes about the boys it's good that both of your sons are excelling but I do hope your making sure that Charles is the main priority remember the prophecy James only Charles can defeat Voldemort."

James face palmed in annoyance, "I told you a million Albus I don't care about some prophecy. I'm not showing favoritism in this family. I'm giving and showing each of my sons equal love and attention. Boy who lived be damned!"

"James please, Sirius, Remus, and Lily see the greater good why can't you?" Albus pleaded.

"Wait" James fumed. "You mean Sirius and Remus have been paying more attention to Charles and leaving Harry with very little"

"They still love their godsons but they understand that Charles might not survive the final showdown with Tom. So they are giving as much love and attention they can to him."

"And what about my little Bambi! You ever think that Voldemort might come after Harry as well" James shouted but not loud enough to disturb the other guests. "You know what forget it. This conversation is over now I have a party to host and my two boys to announce."

James walked away enraged at the gall of Albus Dumbledore and the recent betrayal of his former best friends. He named Sirius as Harry's Godfather and Remus as Charles' Godfather. But to hear they followed Albus and this prophecy was enough to put a stake through his heart. He had to keep calm for his sons birthday. Putting on a happy face he socialized with the guests mostly the Lestrange family. He spoke with Lord Rabastian Lestrange and his Muggleborn wife Carol Lestrange nee Sanderson. Rabastian became Lord of the Lestrange since his older brother and wife were condemned to Azkaban. Rabastian was finally able to marry his Muggleborn lover.

"Lord Rabastian and Lady Carol welcome" James smiled.

"Greetings Prongs" Rabastian replied.

"How are you?"

"We are doing alright James thank you" Carol smiled.

James had to admit Lady Lestrange was beautiful. She stood 5 foot 11 inches tall with luscious blonde hair and beautiful silver eyes which she had inherited from her ancestor. She was dressed in a forest green dress with lots of jewels adorned on her. She was descended from Sarah, Mary, and Winifred Sanderson pureblood witches from the 16th century. But their family had lost their magic through generations till Carol was born.

"James come on it t...Lestrange! You let their family into our home. Do you understand what they did to poor Alice and Frank!" Lily yelled.

"We had nothing to do with what happened to Frank and Alice. We send our condolences to the Longbottom family." Carol answered the angry witch.

"Nothing to do with...they tortured Alice and Frank into insanity. Your family is not welcome here" Lily snarled.

"LILY ENOUGH! IN CASE YOU FORGOTTEN CAROL HERE IS A MUGGLEBORN WITCH. RABASTIAN IS HER HUSBAND, THEY ARE NOTHING LIKE RUDOLPHOUS AND BELLATRIX" James shouted making others look at them.

"Lestrange probably imperioused her to marry him." Lily scoffed.

"You really are the most idiotic woman I've met" Carol sighed. "We are sorry lord Potter that our presence upsets your um Muggleborn wife."

"Its nothing Lady Lestrange really Lily is just being a bit bigoted but she will turn over a new leaf won't you Lily?" James said sternly looking at Lily.

Lily hmphed and stormed away tending to the _light _guests. James groaned as he now regretted even marrying Lily in the first place. Rabastian and Carol tried to cheer him up a bit which he thanked them for.

Meanwhile Nagini and Credence were talking with some of the families as well. Nagini was talking and having tea with Augusta Longbottom while Credence was speaking with Newt Scamander. The party was in full swing with everyone chatting and sharing a few drinks. Many of the heirs were also talking with eachother. Draco speaking with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, Cedric speaking with Tonks, etc.

Outside of the party room stood Harry and his twin Charles. Harry was feeling nervous as he didn't want to make his mother angry by messing up the party. Charles sensing his brothers distress gripped his shoulder gently and gave a small smile. Feeling better by his brothers comfort he pulled himself together and decided that he was going to just go out there and have lots of fun.

"You ready?" Charles asked holding out his hand.

"Always" Harry smiled taking his hand into his.

The boys nodded as they opened the door and made their presence known. The crowd cheered as the boys entered. Harry was the shy one of the two but greeted them with a small wave. The way they walked was showing grace and prestige. Their attitude and social skills were top knot. Even their clothes were proper dress code. James did a good job raising them.

"There are my boys" James smiled hugging them both. Welcome Charles, Welcome Harry"

"Thank you father" they responded happily.

"Today is going to be a special day especially with the Potter family tradition." James shouted in excitement.

"What's the tradition father?" Charles asked.

"Every magical child in the Potter family at the age of five are tested by the goblins to see if they are born with a spirit guardian." James smiled.

"A spirit guardian?" Harry asked.

"A spirit guardian is similar to a patronus but can have a solid form. The spirit guardian is chosen based on the traits you possess but it also mirrors your soul. My spirit guardian was a stag since my patronus and my inner animal is stag. However some have human guardians but remember you don't choose the Guardian the Guardian chooses you. They guard and protect you from outside forces but they aren't invincible. They can get injured like normal people but they can't die."

Charles and Harry were amazed by this as were everyone else. Albus was shocked and intrigued by this new family secret that his old student revealed to his sons. He had to make sure that the savior of the wizarding world had a symbol of light for his guardian. This would really boost up the light side and gather supporters maybe a few investors.

"So would you like to try it considering you both are five years old"

"What do you think Harry?"

"Sure why not Charles it might be fun"

"Splendid" James laughed. "Good thing I already invited Ragnok to the ball."

Lord Potter gestured for the goblin to step forward. The King of Goblins bowed his head to the children as he introduced himself.

"Greetings heir Potters my name is Ragnok Gringott king of the goblin nation. I have been invited here to test you both for your spirit guardian and maybe to see what you are entitled too."

Harry bowed first "Greetings your majesty welcome to Potter Manor"

"We hope your stay here will be okay" Charles bowed as well.

Ragnok bowed back "Thank you for the warm welcome young heirs now which of you would like to go first?"

Charles stepped forward "I'll go first"

Ragnok nodded as he asked for everyone to gather around. Lily was super excited she knew that her baby was special and this will show everyone. The goblin took Charles hand and pricked his index finger as blood dripped onto a parchment beneath it. The goblin king enlarged it so everyone could see what it said.

_**Name: Charles James Potter **_

**_Age: 5 years old _**

**_Birthdate: July 31, 1980_**

**_Blood Status: Halfblood _**

**_Magical Status: Siren from Evans Lineage _**

**_Father: James Fleamont Potter _**

**_Mother: Lily Rose Potter nee Evans _**

**_Spiritual guardian: Phoenix_**

**_Animagus: Lion and Basilisk _**

**_Heirship: _****_Potter by blood _**

**_Magical Heir: Gryffindor and Slytherin_****_ by blood _**

Albus and Lily cheered the loudest for the boy who lived along with everyone else. James congratulated his son with tears in his eyes or as he likes to call it liquid pride. Charles smiled thanking everyone. Sirius was the most outspoken.

"I knew my godson would be the pride of the light his results prove it. Plus he's the magical heir of Godric Gryffindor." Sirius boasted arrogantly.

"His spirit guardian is a phoenix as well. The purest of all light creatures." Albus smiled.

"I knew my baby was special" Lily cheered.

"He's also the heir of Salazar Slytherin." James added.

"My son will not be associated with that damned founder of the snakes." Lily shouted angrily.

Charles laughed nervously but wasn't used to all the praise he was getting. He thanked everyone as he motioned for Harry to take his turn. Harry took a deep breath as he held out his hand to Ragnok. The goblin pricked his finger making Harry wince. The blood dripped on the parchment as his results were shown but this time things were about to get crazy.

_**Name: Harry Credence Potter **_

_**Age: 5 years old **_

_**Birthdate: July 31, 1980**_

_**Blood Status: Pureblood **_

_**Magical status: Seer from Silverwood lineage **_

_**Father: James Fleamont Potter **_

_**Mother: Nagini Catherine Silverwood **_

_**Adoptive Mother: Lily Potter **_

**_Spiritual Guardian: Themis the titan goddess of Divine law and order _**

**_Animagus: Lioness and Unicorn _**

**_Heirship: Potter by blood: second in line Peverell by blood _**

**_Magical Heir: Merlin and Morgana by magic _**

The room was as silent as the night as no one was able to speak. James was shocked beyond belief as was Nagini. Harry was the product of him and Nagini but how was that possible. They only had sex once when they were really drunk that one night. Wait if that was true then why didn't Nagini remember she was pregnant. Lily and Albus however were paling sheet white. That wasn't supposed to be revealed at all. James confused looked towards his wife and Headmaster.

"Lily...Albus care to explain why Harry's results say Nagini is his biological mother" James demanded.

"James it's nothing to worry about" Albus said trying to control the situation.

"Nothing go worry about. I find out that I somehow but don't remember getting Nagini pregnant. I want the truth or so help me I will force it out of you."

Albus sighed "you got drunk one night during a Halloween party you went to at Black manor five years ago. You were so drunk you ended playing seven minutes in heaven in the closet with Nagini. But it wasn't seven minutes it was three hours and you fucked her like a horse. I knew of your crush on her for years since your sixth year. Lily told me about it and I couldn't let that happen. You were meant to be with Lily. So after Harry was born I obliviated Nagini and modified her memories."

"So Harry is mine? He's actually mine?" Nagini gapsed looking at Harry who just as shocked.

"You stole Harry!" James was horrified with their action.

"Lily didn't know about it." Albus sighed. "I was still unsure about Nagini due to her being voldemorts former second in command and when I found out Nagini was pregnant with your child."

"You decided to seperate them and not tell me." James growled. "Get...out!"

Albus was shocked "Excuse me?"

"GET OUT!" James screamed. "I don't want you coming anywhere near my children again. I've lost all of my respect for you. To think you would sink so low. All because of a rumor that Nagini might rejoin Voldemort." He then turned to Lily. "Since you told Albus about this I'm holding you accountable but since you didn't know where Harry came from I won't punish you severely."

Charles was shocked that Harry was his half brother not twin. He looked over to Harry and noticed that the young Potter was quiet. He hadn't spoken a word. Charles guessed it was shock. He pulled his brother into a hug as he saw Lily arguing with James.

"JAMES you can't speak to the Headmaster like that." Lily ranted. "He's the greatest wizard since Merlin, he was looking out for the well being of this family. He did so much for us and for the wizarding world in the past war. Just because I didn't know that worthless brat wasn't mine doesn't mean you..." She was soon interrupted by Charles.

"MOTHER STOP IT!" Charles screamed at his mother. "WHY ARE YOU TREATING HIM LIKE THIS!?"

"Young man you will not speak to your mother that way" Lily scolded up. "This ball was to celebrate your victory over Voldemort. But now your half brother has ruined it and stole attention"

"CAN'T YOU RESTRAIN YOURSELF?" Charles shouted again.

"Your brother ruined your celebration. He's an attention seeking brat."

"No he's not" Charles glared.

"Alright that's enough Lily shut up, Albus get out, and Ragnok and guests I apologize for this." James apologized.

The guests didn't mind as they knew James was in the right to be upset for what his wife had done. Albus was never humiliated in his life. He had to make sure his plans didn't screw up with his new obstacle. If he ever wanted to succeed in this war James would have to be forced to see things his way. Ragnok was sympathetic towards Lord Potter.

"Its fine Lord Potter now onto Harry's results. According to this his spiritual guardian is Themis the Greek titan goddess of Divine Law and Order. His Animagus form is a Lioness which is strange but also a unicorn. He's also a Seer from Nagini's side of the family. He's the magical heir of Merlin and Morgana which is a huge honor. He's also heir to the Ancient and Valored House of Peverell. Lord Potter young Harry has a great road ahead of him." Ragnok grinned. "Charles spiritual guardian is a phoenix and his Animagus form is a lion and Basilisk. He's a Transfiguration master once he reaches magical maturity or maybe earlier. He's the magical heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin. I wish you and your sons the best of luck. Come to Gringotts later on and we shall help the boys gain access to their vaults."

James nodded as he noticed Albus was still here and saw the look on his face. It was pure shock but underneath that was a face of greed and power hungriness.

"Albus I thought I told you to leave" James said sternly.

"Hey easy James" Sirius said getting between them. "Let's not act hasty here"

"That man stole Harry from his real mother and modified her memories that is a crime in itself against me and my family." James said poking him in the chest hard. "Don't think your off the hook either."

"Me what did I do?" Sirius asked.

"Oh I don't know how about playing favorites between your godsons. I told you I wouldn't tolerate favoritism in this house."

"But James..."

"Say prophecy and I swear to Merlin I will send you out with Albus Dumbledore" James scolded him.

"Okay okay" Sirius held his hands up in defeat.

Albus seeing there was no way to win this took his leave wishing the children and the Potter family a good day. He apparated from the manor and back to Hogwarts. As soon as he left the party went on as continued. The music played as everyone laughed and danced. Harry was dancing with his brother Charles. Harry felt safer when his brother was around and it made him feel happy. Charles always stood by him and protected him and he vowed to do the same for him. While dancing Nagini asked if she could cut in as she scooped Harry into her arms.

"Harry" Nagini smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry about all of this"

"What's there to be sorry about. Your my real mommy I know that now. But you always were my mommy and will always remain. Lily never loved me as much as Charles but you stood in for her. Your more of a mommy to me than that crazy woman." Harry smiled making his real mom cry happy tears.

After everyone shared a few dances James raised a glass to everyone.

"Everyone thank you for joining my family on this joyous occasion. Words can't express how much this means to my family. Being surrounded by friends and family, and I would like to spice things up with an announcement. I Lord James Potter of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter welcomes Nagini Catherine Silverwood into the Potter family as my second wife."

Murmers of shock were spread and spoken. Lily was furious that James was going through with this. Sirius and Remus didn't know that James was a polygamist. They believed he was a firm one wife man but hearing he was going to marry Voldemort's once most faithful follower was horrifying. They only became friends with Nagini on Albus' orders to keep an eye on her. But now this was to much and they felt it was a betrayal to their beliefs and their friendship with James.

"Nagini heiress of the Noble and Spiritual House of Silverwood I welcome you as Lady Nagini Peverell" James smiled holding out his hand.

Nagini smiled as she put Harry down gently and walked over taking James' hand with a warm smile. She stood next to Lord Potter as he gazed into her eyes.

"Will you Nagini Silverwood accept my marriage proposal to merge the houses of Peverell and Silverwood?"

"Yes I do" Nagini cried happily as they shared a kiss and became engulfed in a golden light.

Sounds of praises and congrats were given as they witness mother magic accepting the marriage. Credence was clapping the loudest as he was most happy for his friend. Charles and Harry were also cheering for them as well. Lily just sat there squeezing her wine glass until it broke in her hand. Remus and Sirius Black were just shaking their heads in disappointment. They've lost their best friend to the dark side.

**Hey everyone how you all doing. I'm finally done with this chapter and it took a long time for me to even start this chapter. But I believe it was worth it and I'm very proud of how it came out. Let me know what you think I look forward to your feedback and reviews. Enjoy the chapter everyone. **


End file.
